Crazy for You
by senshixdoukeshi
Summary: At Quatre's yearly New Year's party, some old friends get better aquainted.


Disclaimer: I don't own it. Don't sue me. We're called starving artists for a reason.

__

//lyrics//

thoughts

Crazy for You

__

//Swaying room as the music starts//

Heero rolled his eyes at the grandeur of the ballroom as he entered Quatre's annual New's Years celebration. The young Winner held it on New Year's to celebrate the hard won peace they had, and to see old friends. Many important people would be here including the Vice Foreign Minister, Relena Darlain, and many of her colleagues. The gundam pilots would fade into the background as they did every year, which suited them just fine. This meant they could just concentrate on being themselves. Heero looked forward to seeing his friends again. One in particular.

The soft strands of music emanating from the orchestra near the door wound around him as his eyes fell on his green-eyed enigma, wrapped in a cloak of silence and mystery. 

__

//Strangers making the most of the dark//

The dim lighting of the room added to the secrecy of the night as people mingled around Trowa. He'd noticed the moment Heero had entered, he'd been waiting for it. Trowa knew there was something different about this night, the whispers of promise flowed around him restlessly. A year, one year since he'd last seen the man who dominated most of his conscious and subconscious thought. He was about to approach his secret desire when Relena walked up and requested a dance. With a muttered curse Trowa leaned back against the wall behind him. He could wait, it was something he was very good at.

__

//Two by two, their bodies become one//

As Heero led Relena around the dance floor, other shadowed couples swirled around them. Trowa watched as hands were held out in offering, along with the customary request of "May I have this dance?"

Trowa snorted at the unnecessary formality. Actions were genuine and said more that any words could.

_Perhaps, _he mused silently _that's what I love about Heero._

Unlike most people, Heero was blunt and to the point. He spoke with his actions whether something was important or not. He didn't waste idle time on pretty words so easily spoken in deceit. He was genuine like that . . .Like Trowa.

__

//I see you through the smoky air.

Can't you feel the weight of my stare//

Following the fluid yet mechanical movements of the Perfect Soldier as he led the Vice Foreign Minister around the dance floor, the shifting of his bright emerald eyes the only thing tale-tell of Trowa's surveillance.

Heero could sense the stares of many as he led the world's peace symbol around the room. Most stares unnerved him, they were watching for a mistake, a slipup on his part. As the faultless dance continued spectators vanished, finding something more interesting to watch. However, the heavy weight of one stare persisted in boring into his back. It felt as if he knew who was watching him so intently, it felt familiar...

__

//You're so close, but still a world away . . .

What I'm dying to say . . .//

Trowa mentally laughed at his own idiocy for even proceeding with this charade. Every year keeping the secret became even harder. He tortured himself with hopless dreams and fantasies, something he wasn't normally prone to. Yes Heero had definitely changed him. Perhaps letting his guard down during the time he'd cared for an unconscious and helpless Heero was when he fell.

__

//Is that I'm crazy for you

Touch me once and you'll know it's true//

He remembered how innocent Heero looked when he'd taken him back to the circus. He had looked so lost and alone when he slept. As there was only one bed in his trailer Trowa had taken to sleeping on the couch. One night he'd been star-gazing, really he hadn't been able to sleep, when movement from his bed caught his attention. Heero struggled under the covers as if he were running. Not wanting the boy to tear the carefully worked stitching Trowa had done on his left side, the green-eyed boy gathered the nameless soldier he'd saved into his arms to still his movements.

Heero had struggled a moment before drooping down against Trowa's chest, nuzzling his cheek into the soft fabric of Trowa's nightshirt with a contented sigh. Trowa smiled and and unconsciously ran his fingers through the shockingly soft unruly mop of chocolate locks on Heero's head, wondering what his eyes looked like and what color they were. What his name was and other trivial things that he shouldn't have cared about.

__

//I've never wanted anyone like this

It's all brand new//

Trowa had never experienced emotions as strong as those he felt for Heero. He noticed more details than he ever thought existed, from the way he creased his brow in concentration to the way he unconsciously counted the beats of the waltz he danced under his breath. Trowa was angered by the slightest comment against Heero and countered it defensively. And he practically melted whenever Heero smiled at him. Even Cathy had noticed! After commenting on his out-of-it attitude she had grilled him on who his secret crush was.

Fortunately she hadn't been able to get more than an irritated grunt for her efforts, though she had gotten dangerously close. From then on whenever she saw him with that spaced out look on his face she'd drop a line about "cloud nine, Trowa having it bad, or hook, line, and sinker!"

__

//You'll feel it in my kiss . . . 

I'm crazy for you . . . crazy for you//

One of Trowa's fantasies was, without a word Heero led him out to a balcony, wrapped his arms around him, and gave Trowa his first kiss in all his 21 years. A little sad . . . perhaps but Trowa felt no need to search when he already knew who held his heart. He was so absorbed with his thoughts Trowa didnt't notice another man cutting into Heero and Relena's dance. Leaving Heero alone at last.

__

//Trying hard to control my heart

I walk over to where you are//

Heero watched Relena go with no small amount of relief; he had been so elated when that young ambassador had cut in, he'd interrupted Relena's protests and sent her out with him. Now he could find Trowa. Scanning the room, he could barely make out the tall silhouette of Trowa's body as he leaned against a wall, the shadows falling over him. With a start Heero realized Trowa was the only person not dancing. Even Wufei was dancing with Sally. An idea began to formulate. It was crazy, bizarre, and probably wouldn't work, but what did he have to lose.

Straightening his back, Heero approached the quiet man trying to ignore the pounding in his chest. The unfocused, hazy look in Trowa's eyes faded as Heero's near silent footsteps invaded his senses.

__

//Eye to eye we need no words at all//

Emerald regarded midnight in stoic silence, neither giving nor receiving. Heero swallowed nervously his heart beating a mile a minute. Slowly he held out his right arm, hand palm up, prepared to receive another. Looking deeply into Trowa's eyes Heero hoped his silent message was understood.

Trowa stared at Heero in surprise before the mild shock dissipated replaced with a gentle smile and almost indiscernible nod of his head as his hand slid into Heero's.

__

//Slowly now we begin to move//

Leading Trowa to the dance floor, Heero immediately began to panic, wondering if he should lead or let Trowa. Just as he was about to ask, the taller boy pressed his index finger to Heero's lips, silencing them before they even opened. Shaking his head at Heero's confused expression, Trowa took Heero's right hand in his left and after directing the shorter boy's hand to rest on his right bicep, Trowa's right hand moved back to cup Heero's shoulder blade. With a small smile Trowa pulled Heero into the circle of dancers.

__

//Every breath I'm deeper into you//

Heero relaxed in Trowa's arms, grateful for the chance to just enjoy the moment without having to lead. His brillant blue eyes slide closed as he inhaled deeply. The faint scent of sienna flooded his senses and he smiled as he recognized Trowa's unique scent. Feeling a shift in direction Heero opened his eyes, staring up into Trowa's bright green eyes. Shifting his gaze down the slim acrobat's body Heero noted the natural tan, a shade or two darker than his own that covered Trowa's body with it's soft bronze color, the cinnamon colored forelock that fell over the left side of his face, shadowing one eye, and natural grace that guided the tall boy's every move.

Staring intently into Trowa's eye's, Heero's attention dropped to the full cupid's bow as Trowa's lips began to move. Not listening to the quiet voice Heero wondered how soft those lips were, what they would feel like pressed against his own.

With a start he realized Trowa had said something and bowed his head to hide his blush.

"Sorry, could you repeat that?" Heero mumbled quietly, eyes closed in humiliation. Trowa tilted his head back to get a better look at Heero.

"I asked if this pace was all right with you." Trowa's voice displayed none of the confusion he felt. Heero opened his eyes in surprise, looking up at Trowa quizzically.

"Yes, it's fine ..." holding his tongue Heero wondered what had prompted the question. Looking down Heero found himself staring at Trowa's tuxedo jacket. Something about it caught his eye, instead of black as he first thought it to be, when the light shone on it at the right angle a ripple of green ran over the fabric in small waves.

"Trowa what color is the fabric on this tuxedo?" Heero inquired using his left hand to lightly touch the collar.

Trowa sighed, "Dark green, almost black. It was Catherine's idea." A slight grimace crossed the Latin(1) boy's face.

"I like it," Heero offered shyly returning his hand to Trowa's arm. "It compliments your eyes."

Trowa blushed slightly a soft rose hue spreading over his cheeks. 

"Thank you..." He smiled minutely.

__

//Soon we two are standing still in time

If you read my mind...//

Trowa felt Heero relax in his arms as they lapsed into comfortable silence. The ridged formality and mechanical perfection seeped from his lean frame allowing the natrual agility and grace of Heero's body to take over. Closing his eyes, Heero basked in the comfort and security he found in Trowa, wishing to remain always.

While Heero blissfully ignored the rest of the world, Trowa decided to make a dream, reality. With gentle nudges and silent coaxing, Trowa led Heero away from the main dance floor, toward an unoccupied balcony. Once outside Heero felt a cool breeze and immediately opened his eyes in confusion. Then it hit him. They had waltzed right onto a balcony! Just before he had a chance to vocalize his confusion a slender finger pressed against his lips silencing him once again. Trowa turned him to face the seemingly endless expanse of desert, the waves of golden sand stretching out beyond the small oiasis surrounding the mansion and the extremely clear desert sky, within whose midnight depths the same clear blue as Heero's eyes, sparkled thousands of stars.

"Look."

Heero felt more than heard the whisper as the warm breath caressed his ear. Bemused Heero followed the slender digit of Trowa's finger spotting a shooting star.

"Make a wish..."

The hushed whisper made Heero shiver and almost against his will his eyelids slid down, blocking his vision and he made a wish. It was childish and silly wishing on a shooting star, something that wasn't even a real star, only a meteorite buring through the atmosphere. Still, wish he did. He wished that, just once, he could feel Trowa's lips on his own. He didn't move when a set of hands settled on either side of his face. A soft warm rush of air whispered over his mouth before something soft and warm pressed against his lips.

__

//You'll see I'm crazy for you

Touch me once and you'll know it's true//

Heero's eyes snapped open to stare into intense emerald as Trowa continued to kiss him, moving his lips gently against Heero's. The banged boy reluctantly released Heero's slack lips, pulling back to get a better view of Heero's entire face. Heero reached up and touched his lips that could still feel the press of Trowa's. After a moment a single syllable fell from his lips.

"Why?"

"Because," Trowa replied pulling Heero to him and tilting the other's head up to look into those intense Prussian eyes, "Someone very important to me once told me the only way to lead a good life is to act on your emotions."

Heero's eyes widened in astonishment.

Do...do you really mean that?"

__

//I've never wanted anyone like this

It's all brand new//

Nodding Trowa caught Heero's lips in another gentle kiss. Words usually meant very little to the two men on the balcony, but Trowa knew when something had to be vocalized.

"I love you," Trowa whispered against Heero's mouth as he pulled away. The cobalt eyes shone with love and affection.

"Trowa..." Heero started then stopped. The messy haired man knew he cared deeply for the taller man and decided that Trowa was right. It was time to follow his emotions. Reaching up Heero cupped the back of Trowa's head, drawing him down and leaning up to cover Trowa's mouth with his own.

__

//You'll feel it in my kiss...

You'll feel it in my kiss//

Heero moved his lips insistently against Trowa's, surprising the banged-boy when Heero's tongue darted out to swipe against his lower lip. Parting his lips Trowa's body tingled with the sweet taste and unbelievable feeling of Heero's tongue massaging his own. Trowa's knees nearly buckled and he was grateful when Heero wrapped an arm around his back for support. He could feel the blue-eyed boy's longing and love as his tongue twined gently with Trowa's.

When the two broke apart, both were gasping for air. Heero hugged Trowa tightly burying his face in the tall boy's neck, breathing deeply the scent of sienna.

"I love you too..."

The whispered words of affection, merely a warm exhale on Trowa's skin nearly sent the emerald-eyed boy to tears. As the two stood there enjoying each others company, the soft strands of the night's final song played out over speakers.

__

"//Because I'm crazy for you

Touch me once and you'll know it's true...//"

The song roused the two men on the balcony.

"I know that's not an orchestra." Heero stated confusedly.

"No it's not," Trowa laughed, "It's Madonna."

"Madonna?"

Trowa nodded, "A singer from the late twentieth century. Quatre always was a little unconventional."

Trowa shook his head at his best friends antics before pulling Heero to him for a slow dance. Wrapping his arms around Heero's waist, Trowa smiled when the blue-eyed boy followed his lead, snaking his arms Trowa's neck, resting his head on the taller boy's shoulder.

__

"//I've never wanted anyone like this...

It's all brand new

You'll feel it in my kiss,

I'm crazy for you...//"

As the lyrics faded around them, the two young men continued to dance unaware of the attentive looks of two others.

"God! It took them long enough, sheez!" Duo confined to his blonde haired lover.

"True, but at least they finally got it." Quatre replied nuzzling his cheek into Duo's chest. "It's perfect."

"Not quite..." Duo grinned malevolently.

"Heero!" Relena's shocked cry caused Quatre to jerk his head up and look. Apparently the Vice Foreign Minister's distress was caused by witnessing another of Trowa and Heero's open-mouthed inspection of one another.

"**Now** it's perfect!" Duo snickered, before catching an unsuspecting Quatre in a gentle kiss.

Owari

AN: Well that was weird wasn't it. I don't know, one day I was listening to Madonna and out comes this perfect 1x3. Comments and Critsisms welcome. Flames will be laughed at and taken down.


End file.
